


The fear of falling apart

by KittenMalfoy (SparklyStilinski)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyStilinski/pseuds/KittenMalfoy
Summary: Draco ran his fingers through his gelled hair until all the white blonde strands came out of their slick position and fell loosely around his face.“Fucking Merlin, I want it.”Second year Harry and Ron under the influences of polyjuice enter the Slytherin common room to find out about the heir of Slytherin but end up with more than they bargained for.Could it be the one person Harry could certainly live without is the one person He cannot possibly live without.Or the one where Harry discovers Draco's 'tough guy' act is just him vying for Harry's attention.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to make this into a fully developed story with an actual plot as a sort of alternate ending to the Harry Potter stories,  
> but for now just enjoy this little scene as a taster of my writing style.
> 
> It's the summer holidays at the moment and it has been so fun writing this, a chapter every night. It's still a work in progress and I haven't fully finished drafting it yet but it's gonna be good!
> 
> Love  
> Rori xx
> 
> Also, Hello to my fellow Slytherins!

"You're wrong!" Harry shouted.  
  
How could Draco say all that about Dumbledore? He was the greatest wizard of all time, without a shadow of a doubt.   
  
"What Goyle?" Draco demanded "There's someone worse than Dumbledore?"   
  
"Well... Ummmm..." Harry stuttered has Ron cast him a weary look.

 

"Goyle?"

 

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry shouted, stumbling over the "T's"

 

"Ha" Draco scoffed "you're not wrong there"

 

"Yeah" Ron chipped in "with his stupid friends"

 

"And his blind faith in Dumbledore" Harry said.

 

"Hmm" Draco continued "and how he always hangs around with that giant hairy oaf Hagrid, or that stupid owl he loves so much."

 

"Boy, Gotta hate him" harry said.

 

"Yeah" Draco sighed "the way everyone praises him like a saint, the way Grainger thinks she has a chance with him."

 

Ron coughed.

 

Draco ignored him, for all he knew Crabbe had just eaten too much cake.

 

“Or…or… or the way he smiles and his eyes do the thing and how he constantly flicks his hair out of his eyes, yet refuses to get a haircut, how his hands are just the perfect size for mine and the fact he fastens his tie different to everyone else but he still pulls it off and… and…”

 

Harry stared at him, of course Draco had no idea it was him. Harry was just trying to take in all he was hearing, he thought Draco despised him. Did he still despise him?

 

“And the fact that he was born with this great destiny that he can’t escape, that he didn’t even choose. There’s no getting out of it, he has no say in the matter and I … I just want nothing better than to just take him away from all that and live! Just live! Us two- Us two against the world.”

 

Ron shifted but Harry avoided his gaze.

 

“You two must be sick of hearing this but it’s true. I tell you all the time because I can’t tell anyone else but I want it.”

 

Draco ran his fingers through his gelled hair until all the white blonde strands came out of their slick position and fell loosely around his face.

 

“Fucking Merlin, I want it.”

 

Draco had to blink back the tears.

 

“But he hates me of course, he would never look twice at me and I’ll have to find some fucking pureblood girl eventually. Probably picked out by my father so I can live my life exactly like him and Potter will either have everything he ever wanted…or be dead.”

 

And then Draco couldn’t stop the tears anymore as Ron reached over and took Harry’s hand, Harry then looked at him for the first time.

 

“Scar!” Ron whispered as the lightning bolt appeared on Goyle’s confused face.

 

Harry looked and Crabbe’s ginger-forming hairline.

 

“Hair!” he whispered back.

 

_Shit_

 

Then Harry stood up and marched towards Draco. He had no idea what he was going to do, either slap him, or just run out of the common room.

 

“Goyle, what?”

 

Harry began to look more and more like himself and Draco immediately realised what was happening.

 

He quickly wiped his tears away but fresh ones were still falling.

 

“Oh my- Harry, I swear… I never meant any of those things, oh my- you weren’t mean to hear, Merlin, I-"

 

And then Harry did something no-one expected, not even him.

He grabbed Draco by the robe and pulled him into a long overdue kiss.

 

_****Bloody Merlin!_

 

Harry didn’t know how long he had been craving this but Draco had been waiting for so long.

 

It tasted of tears and angst.

 

Draco’s lips were cold, freezing almost.

 

He did a thing where he brushed his lips softly over Harry’s own and then pushed harder with more passion and more aggression and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Ron was long-gone since then.

 

Draco seemed experienced to Harry, he wondered if it was because he had practised with others or just because he had been waiting for this moment for so long.

 

Draco’s eyed hit the floor as they pulled away, so Harry gently lifted his face up, he kept his hand cupped around either side of Draco’s face on each of his cheeks.

 

“Harry I-”

 

“Shh Harry whispered as he wiped Draco’s tears of his perfectly symmetrical face.

 

Draco smiled, then frowned.

 

“Um Harry, don’t think I will just forgive you for spying on me like that!”

 

“Wait a second! You made my life a living hell just to get my attention!”

 

“Only because I had to! And besides, it’s not like I could’ve got it any other way!”

 

“Well you’ve certainly captured my attention now” Harry smirked holding Draco’s elegant hands in his own.

 

“Look Harry, I … This isn’t- I still have to- What I mean to say is that well this doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Draco! This changes everything!”

 

“Harry!” He began, then he stopped himself. He could put off the thoughts of his father and Voldemort and Harry’s “Boy who lived” duties for the moment. Right now he just wanted to be in the arms of his love, like he had wanted for so long.

 

“Seriously though Harry, I never knew it could have been like this and I- Never would have… I mean I would’ve had to but I wouldn’t. I didn’t know that-”

 

“I know Draco, I know” Harry smiled.

 

Draco sighed.

 

“You were right Draco.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your hands do fit perfectly in mine.”

 

***************************************************


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cannot wait to tell Ron about what happened between him and Draco, but Ron isn't convinced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy,
> 
> I just quickly want to thank everyone for their comments and praise and also for their advice for improvement, i'm v excited to share with you the next part :)
> 
> -Rori <3

*********************************************************

 

Harry raced back to the dorms, his head buzzing.

 

 _What the shit just happened?_  

 

He genuinely had to pinch himself to make sure all this had really taken place. Granted, he was confused but so excited too.

 

Harry had so many thoughts about the recent events, Draco liked him! All this time arguing and Draco liked him!

Harry liked Draco…yes…Harry liked Draco. Had he always liked Draco?

 _Y_ e _s!...No…_

Harry was so confused, he’d never even had a girlfriend yet here he was kissing his arch enemy.

 _Kissing?_ Harry thought _or kissed?_ Was this now a regular occurrence?  Does this mean they get to be affectionate all the time? One thing was for sure, he needed to talk to Ron, he couldn’t wait to tell him everything. Have a proper girly gossip.

 

He stood outside the fat lady portrait hole and breathed a sigh of relief, he’d made it back without being caught. Even his recent escapade wouldn’t be able to lighten his mood had professor Snape caught him in the Slytherin common room having brewed illegal potion with Snape’s own ingredients. Even Draco couldn’t help him then.

 

Once he had made it to the Gryffindor common room, Harry had intended to go up to his dorm room and chat with Ron but he was already there waiting for Harry by the fire.

 

 _He waited to see to me!_ Harry thought. 

 

 He was so excited to talk to him.

 

"Ron! I-”

 “I get it” Ron said cooly “you needed to spend time with lover boy.”

 “seriously?”

 “Yes seriously Harry! Have you any fucking idea”

 “Ron! Listen!”

 “NO” Ron shouted “you listen to me Harry Potter” he said more calmly “Malfoy?...Draco Malfoy? Are you kidding me? No I don’t care that you’re kissing someone, No I don’t care it’s a bloke. I only care that it’s DRACO BLOODY MALFOY” he shouted as Harry tried to shush him. “No Harry, Okay sure right now ‘he’s different’ and ‘ohhh Ron but lurvvvv makes you do stupid things’” Ron said, imitating Harry. “You’ve heard the things he’s said about my family, you know how he’s treated me. I’ve stuck by you these past 2 years, look out for you like a best friend should. Merlin! I even helped you defeat you-know-fucking-who! You would throw all that away over someone who made your life so unbearable, just because he only bloody fancied you the whole time”

 “Ron I know”

 “oh you know? Great! You know! But you only went and did it anyway”

 “Look-”

  “What am I supposed to say tomorrow? ‘Oh hey Hermione! We have to be friends with Malfoy who ruined your life now! Why? Oh because HIM AND HARRY ARE ONLY FUCKING SNOGGING PARTNERS NOW!’”

  _Snogging partners?_

 “Ron he can’t help it”

 “Can’t he?”

 

Harry stayed silent, he knew it wasn’t the time or place to have this argument.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Harry sighed.

 “No Harry, _I_ can’t believe _you_.”

 *************************************************************

The following morning, Harry finally plucked up the courage to speak to Ron after the other boys left the dorms. Neither had slept at all last night but so far everyone else was oblivious.

 

“Ron” He began.

 

“Don’t even talk to me Harry”

 

“Look Ron, I’m not here to argue.”

 “Good.”

 “Ron!” Harry took a sharp inhale and breathed it out slowly. “Ron I need you to pretend like we’re still friends”

 Ron rolled his eyes but said nothing.

 “If you don’t,  people will get suspicious”

 “Why should I care what happens to you and your boyfriend?”

 “He’s not my- because Ron, if you really meant any of those things you said last night about being my best friend and sticking by me, you’d do this. Don’t talk to me? Fine. Hate me? Fine. But do you really despise me that much that you would let everyone find out?”

 Ron sighed.

  _F_ _uck's sake_

 “okay" he said "only cause I care what happens to you, I don’t give two pumpkins about Malfoy.”

 “You know it’s not his fault, he was only trying to get my attention.”

 “I suppose that makes it okay then?”

 “No Ron, Of course it’s not okay but it’s not his fault, imagine having Lucius as your father, you saw him with your family in Flourish and Blotts. Imagine if he was your dad , corrupting you with his views.”

 “but that doesn’t excuse the way he talks shit about _my_ family”

 

Harry wished Ron would stop swearing.

 “They’re not his opinions, they’re his fathers”

“He badmouths my family regardless” Ron shouted.

 

“OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES RON!” Harry yelled _,_ they both fell silent. “open your eyes, you are and have everything Draco can’t. You’re my best friend for a start, something he always thought he couldn’t be.

Did you ever wonder why he hated your family so much? Because they’re everything his isn’t. Your Dad! Your Dad’s bloody amazing, What’s Lucius got compared to your Dad? Besides insane bullshit ideals. And your Mum, you know how much I love your Mum! Yes, she shouts at you and she’s strict with you but that’s because she cares for you, and she wants what’s best for you. Look at Draco, does he look like someone who has a mother that wants the best for him?

And your brothers…and Ginny! Of course they drive you mad but you have six…Six! Six amazing young wizards who love you and look out for you. You have six people you can joke around with. Who’s Draco got? Yes you might not be pureblood, or rich, but you have something worth so much more than that. Something Draco will never have but will always crave. Can’t you see that?”

 

“You really like him don’t you?”

 “Fuck, I think I might even love him.”

 “Then who am I to stop you?”

 “You mean?”

 “I’m your best friend, I’m hardly gonna let you lose him and you’re certainly not gonna lose me...”

 

********************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading this next chapter!
> 
> Hopefully more coming soon as I have a week off school and i've already drafted the next chapter!
> 
> As always with my fic, Writing at 2am in an old chemistry excercise book.
> 
> Please Please Please give me more feedback, positive or negative. It really helps me to beta my writing :)
> 
> Ly lots  
> -Rori xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue this!
> 
> Comment GLADLY welcomed (Good and bad) x
> 
> //I intend to make this into a fully developed story with an actual plot as a sort of alternate ending to the Harry Potter stories,  
> but for now just enjoy this little scene as a taster of my writing style.
> 
> It's the summer holidays at the moment and it has been so fun writing this, a chapter every night. It's still a work in progress and I haven't fully finished drafting it yet but it's gonna be good!
> 
> Love  
> Rori xx  
> Also, Hello to my fellow Slytherins! //


End file.
